Tino's Adventures of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie
is the second upcoming Weekenders/VeggieTales crossover to be made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. And is the sequel to ''Tino's Adventures of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie''. Plot After attacking and boarding one of the Kingdom of Monterria's ships, the pirate Robert the Terrible captures the Prince Alexander and sends his men in search of Princess Eloise. Eluding the pirates, Eloise and her servant Willory (Archibald Asparagus) emerge and send a device that the king made, called a "Helpseeker," to find heroes to save Alexander. In modern times, three misfits: the "yes man" George (Pa Grape), the lazy Sedgewick (Mr. Lunt), and the timid Elliot (Larry the Cucumber) are employees at a dinner theater. Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Starlight Glimmer, Sakura Avalon, The Human Mane 5, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium and Jack Sparrow are hanging out with them and trying to help them in any way they can. Although they want to be seen as heroes by their loved ones, as lowly cabin boys they think their dream is unattainable. After wrecking the show, they are fired and thrown into the alley, where the Helpseeker transports them and Tino and all his friends to Monterria. Meeting Eloise and Willory, the group and Tino and his friends set off to Jolly Joe's Tavern where they learn that Robert has kidnapped the prince in the hopes of exacting revenge on the king. They learn that Tino's enemies The Dazzlings, Megan, Eris, Don Karnage, and Captain Hook are now working for Robert. Setting sail in search of the whereabouts of Robert's hideout, Robert's men capture Eloise, Willory and Spike the Dog (who stayed behind on the ship to keep Eloise company). The trio and the rest of the heroes pursue the pirates, but not before running from living cheese curls (which results in Sedgewick overcoming his laziness) and a family of rock monsters. Arriving at a hidden bay outside of Robert's fortress, the trio and our heroes are attacked by a giant serpent. However, Elliot realizes the guardian is actually a mechanical device and is able to shut the machine down from inside and save his friends. Once inside Robert's fortress, George, Sedgewick, Elliot, Tino and his friends rescue the prince, princess, Willory and Spike the Dog but are confronted by Robert. Finding his self-respect, George uses a chandelier to knock Robert down and the group escapes through the fortress's cistern with Robert in hot pursuit. Back in the bay, Robert's ship opens fire on the group's small boat, but the king arrives, sinks Robert's ship and rescues the group. After receiving medals from the king, the Helpseeker returns Elliot, George, Sedgewick, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Starlight Glimmer, Sakura Avalon, The Human Mane 5, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium and Jack Sparrow to the restaurant. Unbeknownst to them, Robert has stowed away on their trip back and attacks the dinner theater set and Sir Frederick, mistaking him for George. In a final showdown, the trio defeats Robert and sends him back to his own time. The audience cheers wildly as they earn the respect they had desired. Offered a second chance to be in the show, Elliot, George, and Sedgewick refuse and leave to pursue adventure elsewhere as the Helpseeker blinks once again. Trivia * The Human Mane 5, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), Jack Sparrow, The Dazzlings, Megan, Eris, Don Karnage, and Captain Hook guest stars in this film. * The Dazzlings, Megan, Eris, Don Karnage, and Captain Hook are working for Robert the Terrible in this film. Songs * Spanish Gold * Jolly Joe's * Yo Ho Hero * Papa's Got a Gumball Nellie * Walking Rocks * Spanish Gold Reprise * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Transcript /Transcript Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Pirate Films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Universal crossovers Category:Weekenders/VeggieTales crossovers Category:Time Travel Films